Ho ho hopefully
by NatushkaVonDoom
Summary: Last year had felt like a prelude compared to this and there is no way he is breaking this promise, because things are so good at the moment and he won't ruin it.


**Ho Ho Hopefully**

**Sharon/Andy: **_And when I look into her eyes I see the blue and green_ _like Christmas lights, like Christmas lights oh what a sight_. _She says I've got a way of making everything okay_, _she's not alone, she's not alone and never will be. __Ho ho hopefully this year I'll have you alone_

A/N: So. Here's the story a week before Christmas, i asked my dearest friend to prompt me for Christmas fic. She happily yelled Major Crimes: Blizzards. I then protested that they were in LA and that was an unfair prompt, she then told me to get over it and use my imagination (d'uh).

Turns out I can't write fic in the space of a week (as i told Phantom, i am going to finish it and post it, i don't care if its past Christmas, you're going to damn well enjoy it). Also turns out that this little Christmas fic i imagined writing got horribly out of control as this is my first venture into MC land. It's also not beta'ed, as Phantom is usually my beta lol and i wanted this to be a surprise, so all mistakes are mine.

Title (and inspiration) from the song of the same name, by The Maine

Disclaimer: Not my sandbox.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

They get a call out on Christmas Eve.

Which isn't much of a shock to Andy, he's been in the LAPD long enough to know that Christmas is one of their busiest times of the year. It tends to make people just a tiny bit crazy. As a truly depressing statistic that it is, suicide, murder and mayhem ruled the festive holiday. So he's never really been one to make plans or promises, knowing how quickly they can be broken around Christmas.

Until now.

He's literally been counting down the days, with little outings here and there, like some kind of ass backwards advent calendar. Last year had felt like a prelude compared to this and there is no way he is breaking this promise, because things are so good at the moment and he won't ruin it. Can't ruin it. Even though he knows Nicole would understand if he got called away for work, it's just-

He doesn't want to be that guy.

Not any more at least.

He's worked so hard to get back involved with his Daughter. To earn her trust, to prove to her that he can be the kind of Dad you can count on and Nicole has been so willing and so forgiving and he's just so desperate for this one Christmas to be perfect.

So he will be there dammit, and not even a dead guy could stop him.

(Which you think might be entirely insensitive, but for fucks sake, could you just catch a break for one freaking day.)

At least the guy had the decency to die at home, so they're not venturing into the seedy underbelly of LA on Christmas Eve he thinks idly as he walks the crime scene. Provenza is already barking out orders at Buzz and Sanchez, Andy ignores him feeling his mood sink even lower at the prospect of working a case without the Captain.

Briefly he looks at his watch; Sharon should be getting ready to board her flight with Rusty in tow headed for Park City to spend Christmas with her family. It's all she had talked about when they'd had dinner together before heading off to see his Grandkids in The Nutcracker. He'd sat quietly watching her as she spun stories of her childhood, while Rusty and Nicole had asked questions and laughed right along with her. Sharon was alight with happiness and mischief, her clear green eyes sparkling in the warm light of the room and if Andy hadn't already been in…_something_ with her, he knew he wouldn't have stood a chance.

After that night though, that _something _fills him with both giddy excitement and dread. Because he's been steadily trying to woo Sharon Raydor for longer than he cares to admit and their nosy, meddlesome (lovely, so very lovely) kids had to draw attention to it and frighten her off.

Unconsciously his jaw tightens.

Sharon had avoided being alone with him at all costs since.

It was frustrating, and what annoyed him more, was that for some reason he also found it terribly endearing. Because deep down he knew, _he knew_, the only reason Sharon was so ridiculously (adorably) flustered around him now was because she felt it too. That she felt something for him, and being called out on it before she'd really had a chance to come to terms with that in her own structured way, had shaken her.

Shit, and he got that, he really did. Because it had been mildly embarrassing and kind of terrifying and now it sort of just left behind an odd sort of hurt.

"For God's sake Flynn!"

Andy flinches, looking up in the general direction of his partner.

"Would you stop sulking and start doing your job," Provenza starts in his usual surly way, waving his hand at the crime scene in front of them, "You're not the only one that has plans for Christmas, so the sooner we can get this done. The sooner we're all out of here."

He glares at his partner, not really caring for his tone.

Maybe it would have been better if Sharon was here, awkwardness and all.

Just as he's about to make a snappy reply, Sykes jumps in.

"Ah, Lieutenant? I think we have a problem. We've ID'ed our vic."

She's holding out the tablet for Provenza to look at, and Andy waits. Knowing Sykes' apologetic look means they're going nowhere fast.

Merry freaking Christmas, he thinks.

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out their dead guy was some kind of celebrity on one of those social media sites.

So it's all hands on deck, and already it's becoming a fucking circus.

They don't even have a cause of death yet, and there are lawyers and agents and girlfriends and family (oh my) involved.

Andy rubs a hand over his eyes and tries not to groan as he listens to Provenza trying to calm down a hysterical girlfriend, with the vic's Agent yelling over his shoulder as Sanchez tries to hold him back. It's almost something right of Jerry Springer and he probably should be doing more to help, but it's just like watching a disaster unfold before your eyes. He cannot believe this is how he's spending his Christmas Eve. He's almost tempted to suggest letting the two fight it out in the break room (which you think at this point Provenza will be open too) but Taylor's been lurking around making sure they're doing their upmost best to represent the LAPD in the most positive of ways.

With all the yelling and crying and accusing, it's a miracle that he hears the oh so familiar clicking of heels on the murder room floor. He whirls around just in time to see Sharon Raydor stalk into the room. A scowl so deep on her face that she might actually be there to take souls and unconsciously Andy finds himself standing a little straighter.

"That's enough!" Her hard tone hits the air like a crack of a whip, and instantly the room stills.

Andy would have laughed if he didn't think Sharon would murder him on the spot. There's a fire in her eyes he hasn't seen since her FID days, back when he used to antagonise her just for fun and it almost makes him feel sorry for everyone in the room.

Almost.

In that deadly cool tone of hers, Sharon starts issuing commands and he watches in some kind of awe as her minions jump into action _immediately._ There is a flurry of movement as all chaos is leashed and controlled, and Andy does bite his lip not to laugh as their victim's Agent tries to start up again and Sharon glares him into submission.

While Sharon's distracted with making everyone bend to her will (you note that even Provenza looks relieved with the Captains sudden arrival), it gives Andy a moment to truly look at her. She's dressed in snug fitting jeans and a tan leather jacket, somehow looking both casual and elegant, in a way he's learnt only Sharon can. It's a little bit disarming actually, because naturally she's gorgeous and he's used to seeing this side of her outside of work, where he can afford to stare and not be caught by all the cluey detectives he works with.

Like now.

Provenza elbows him in the ribs and gives him a dirty look.

He ignores the old man, his attention still firmly fixed on Sharon and the way she seems to be coiled tighter than a spring.

"Captain?" He frowns, entirely confused on why she's even here, "Aren't you supposed to be on a flight to Park City?"

Her lips are pressed into a thin line, and by that alone he knows that she's trying very hard to control the next words out of her mouth.

"Chief Taylor thought it was imperative that I be here, considering the sensitive nature of our victim." Her tone is measured and flat, fake enough that Andy can hear the condescension dripping from her words. "Just give me a moment, and you can bring me up to speed."

Oh Taylor you ass, he thinks as she moves towards her office.

"Flynn!" Provenza hisses at him, and that's when he realises he's started to follow her. Of course he is, he can't help it and Andy has known Provenza long enough to hear the warning in his tone, obviously trying to deter him from walking into the lion's den.

It's all irrelevant though.

Because given the choice, he's always going to follow Sharon.

He leans on the door frame as she flutters around her desk before sitting in her chair.

"I'm sorry Taylor called you in."

Sharon glances at him, before her attention goes back to her phone in her hands.

"Yes because everything was under control before I got here."

He decides to give her a pass on the snappish tone, considering the turn her day has taken.

"Hey now," He begins, trying to keep his voice light and teasing, because Sharon is here and not on a flight right now, and he doesn't know what that means for her Christmas plans. "We had it completely under control. We were just going to let them kill each other, then clean up the blood after Christmas. You know, before you got back."

Sharon doesn't even crack a smile.

She only hums in response, still looking down at her phone, while she taps at the screen.

"So," He tries again, "I hope the Kid wasn't too disappointed about the change in plans."

"Oh his plans didn't change," Sharon responds a little defiantly, like she's trying to flip the bird to whatever higher being thought they could ruin her plans for Christmas, "He's on that flight. I didn't want-"

Her voice catches then - a chink in her armour - and it's only now that he can see what all that Wicked Witch fury has been hiding (and maybe it's because she lets you see it too).

The hurt.

It shimmers across her features, as she glances at him while she presses her fingertips to her lips, like she can hold it all in. Her eyes are glassy and it draws him further into the room, right to her side as she sits in her desk chair. He squats down next to her, one hand against the edge of her desk for balance, the other reaching out for the arm rest of her chair so he can spin her slightly to face him. Sharon refuses to look at him, turning her head and waving him off, even as a choked little whimper bubbles from her throat without her consent.

He's so god damn thankful her office is all closed up for the holidays, so the blinds are drawn shut, because he can't help but reach out to her. There isn't a way he can be next to her and not touch her right now. Sharon Raydor is only human after all (no matter what anyone thinks), and she's so very lovely and it's this side of her that makes him crazy. Makes those impulse control issues he has flare red hot and Christ, he's far too old to want to go out and tear the world apart for her, but that's what it makes him want to do.

"Hey," He says gently, hand moving from the arm rest, down to touch her jean covered calf lightly.

He watches her as she breathes deeply, trying to collect herself and he lets her have this moment, because if there is anything he's learnt when it comes to Sharon, it's patience (and you know if Nicole was around she'd tease you merciless and call it the Sharon affect). When she looks down at him, he gives her a soft smile trying to appear as open and nonthreatening as he can. The last thing he wants her to do is try to put space between them, it's been downright exhausting trying to hold his tongue lately, as she's held him at arm's length.

Sharon lets out a huff of breathe.

"Rusty hasn't seen snow before."

She says it so casually, that it makes him frown slightly, not sure of the shift in conversation. Sharon either doesn't register his confusion or ignores it completely, continuing in a rather detached tone, her fingers knotting together the only sign of her distress.

"He hasn't seen snow before and he's my son. Its official this year, he's my son and he's almost fully grown. I keep thinking about all the things I've missed, the things I'll never get to see or do, because I've only just gotten him. How many firsts that I didn't get, that I didn't get to give him."

Andy listens and slowly processes her words, realisation dawning on him where Sharon's slightly disjointed thoughts are. But he stays quiet; knowing Sharon needs to get the words out from where they have obviously weighed heavily on her chest since leaving the airport this morning.

"I thought finally we were going to get something that he could associate with me. Rusty would see snow for the first time and I would be there. _I _would be there." She repeats the words so fiercely, and Andy easily recognises this side of Sharon's personality, it's her mama bear mode (or that's how the whole squad affectionately refer to it now). He finds it so very attractive on her, the way she becomes without question the Alpha, all calculated aggression and ferociousness when she perceives a threat to her sons happiness or wellbeing. He briefly wonders if he would have found it this appealing on his ex-wife or if it's just because it's _Sharon_.

Except he can't help but shake his head softly at her, he understands her point, but Sharon in all her tunnel vision misses the greater picture. The picture that the rest of the team see when she interacts with Rusty, when she comes to his aid and especially when she chases off any unwanted intruders.

"You don't get it do you?" He asks incredulously, "That boy associates everything with you. So yeah, you didn't see his first step, or hear his first words, or get to take him to his first day of school but that's nothing Sharon. Not to what you've given him. What firsts, you've given him."

Andy lets his words sink in, and he knows he has her complete attention in the way her eyes narrow slightly at him.

"You were the first person that didn't abandon Rusty. You gave him his first safe place. You were the one to show Rusty unconditional love, and what it meant to be able to depend on someone. Maybe it's not the firsts you're looking for in a traditional way. But they have to count, they have to count for something Sharon, because I know they do to that boy."

He knows the exact moment his words get to her, Sharon's whole demeanour changes, and her face softens as the tension drains from her body. Her rigid posture relaxing as she sighs softly. Andy finds it fascinating, and he can't help but feel a little proud that he was able to help as words have never really been his strong suit. But Sharon's looking at him like he might as well have saved the planet and he has no idea what to do now because all he wants to do is kiss her.

Not maul her, or anything inappropriate, just kiss her, to be able to press his lips to hers to provide a simple kind of comfort.

It must be written all over his face because Sharon's eyes widen slightly and there is a flicker of panic before it disappears and she clears her throat roughly.

"Thank you Andy," She says giving him a beautifully delicate smile, which he instantly returns and their eyes continue to hold, and hold and hold. To the point where it should be uncomfortable, but it's not and he ignores the way his knees are starting to protest about being in this position for so long. The longer they continue to stare at each other, the more it starts to dawn on Andy that Sharon seems to be waiting for something… Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips and it hits him hard, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Jesus fucking Christ she's waiting for him to kiss her.

And he wants to, he wants to so fucking badly.

Except.

They're at work, and she's upset and he doesn't want her to regret this.

He's fairly certain that would actually kill him.

So instead he reaches up and takes one of her fidgeting hands into his, tucking his fingers under hers as his gaze finally drops down to stare at their hands. He rubs his thumb over the smooth skin of her knuckles and he's mesmerised by how tiny her fingers look against his, by the feel of her skin against his. Slowly he raises her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her second knuckle trying to convey that this isn't a rejection. Because god it really isn't, it's more of a pause, an acknowledgment of sorts and a promise to pick it up later when they're alone, away from the nosey detectives in the next room.

And Andy definitely wants to pick this up later

He lowers her hand back down, giving it one last squeeze before letting go completely and then slowly gets to his feet. He ignores the slight tingles of pins and needles in his legs as the blood rushes back down to his feet.

"So how bout," He starts, clearing his throat as it catches, "We go solve this murder, with the brilliant crime solving team you have out there, and then we get you on other flight to Park City."

When he finally lets his gaze meet Sharon's again, there is a slight sparkle to clear green eyes that wasn't there before and yeah he thinks, she totally gets it.

"Lead the way Lieutenant," She agrees and if there is a slight spring to his step as he leaves her office, he's glad she doesn't call him on it.

As it turns out, he may have some control over their investigation and how that progresses (which is ruled an accidental death by Morales), what he doesn't have control over is the weather.

"She still in there?" Provenza nods towards the closed door of Sharon's office.

"Yeah," He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, "She's on the phone to the Kid, pretending not to be upset about all flights being cancelled into Salt Lake City…Fucking snow," he mutters as an afterthought.

"Flynn-" Provenza's tone is disturbingly softer than normal but Andy cuts him off.

"Don't, okay. Not now," He growls in frustration, running a hand roughly through his hand as he shifts restlessly because he can't fix this for Sharon. Her kids are miles away on Christmas Eve and she won't make it to them for Christmas Day, or maybe not even the day after. There is no word yet on when Salt Lake International Airport will be open again and flights will resume.

"Look Andy," The older man starts, then stops, obviously thinking better of what he is about to say. Which instantly has Andy on edge because when has Provenza ever been mindful of his words? His partner than huffs dramatically and shakes his head, "Just don't cause trouble."

He almost does a double take, because surely the old man wasn't saying what Andy thought he was.

Lifting one shoulder in a shrug, "You know me."

"Yeah, exactly," Provenza grumbles, and then waves Andy off, "I'm leaving now, Christmas cheer to spread and all." He makes his way back over to his desk, scooping up his suit jacket and slipping it back on. Andy watches his partner grab his keys, then turns back to face him.

"I'm sure you'll see the Captain out." He states, giving Andy a pointed look and Andy finds himself nodding quickly in return, not quite knowing what to say to his partner.

"Good," Provenza says, back to his usual gruffness and then turns and leaves without another word.

Andy just stares after his partner, annoyance melting away as he replays what just happened over in his mind.

"Well shit," He mutters to himself, "Christmas miracles do happen."

Because he's a hundred percent certain that Provenza, in his own little way (because when it's about you, it's still really about Provenza, that much you've learned by being partners with him for so long) just gave Andy his blessing to date the Captain. Not that he needs it, because he's a grown man and what he does in his down time isn't Provenza's business.

But it's nice anyway, just to have his partner on side.

Shifting, he paces across the floor of the murder room, eyes locking back on the closed door of Sharon's office and it's like a light bulb goes off inside his brain. Instantly he knows _exactly_ what to do, and his hand is fumbling to retrieve his cell phone from his pocket. Quickly he unlocks it and dials a familiar number, waiting impatiently as the call connects and rings.

"Hey Nicole," He grins as his daughter answers. "No, no. Everything is fine; yeah I'll still be there tomorrow… About that though, have you got room for one more?"

.

.

.

.

.

It didn't take much to convince Sharon to spend Christmas with him at his daughters. Andy's glad it didn't, because he seriously wasn't going to take no for an answer. The very idea that Sharon could have been sitting home all alone on Christmas tore him up on the inside, he couldn't get her to her kids, but maybe he could give her something else.

Naturally she had fussed, saying she didn't have gifts for the boys, didn't have a dish to bring and she couldn't just turn up empty handed. Andy had quietened her, with a few well-placed words and reassurances that he had all this covered and she was his guest, everything would be fine.

And maybe it was the confidence he was riding from his ingenious plan coming together, or maybe it was the excitement at the prospect of spending Christmas with the two most important women in his life. Whatever it was, it had left Andy feeling bolder than usual and to quieten any more protests Sharon had, he cupped her face in his hands, thumbs stroking over prominent cheek bones and kissed her.

It hadn't been anything special, just a mere press of lips as a way to sooth any lingering doubts in her mind.

It only lasted a few seconds; he had pulled back and watched her eyelashes flutter against her cheek. Sharon looked slightly dazed and that made him grin, affection for this woman growing at an alarming rate. With no more objections from the unnaturally still woman, Andy had given himself an internal pat on the back.

Mission accomplished, he confirmed details with Sharon who merely nodded in response and then escorted her to her car.

Andy had arrived just a little bit early to pick her up on Christmas Day, selfishly hoping to linger just the two of them before the day's festivities were in full swing. Sharon must have felt the same because she suggested a cup of coffee as she finished getting ready. It was fascinating, this shifting dynamic between them and left him breathless a couple of times, as they moved around her kitchen together. Sharon impossibly closer than she normally would have been, hands touching him at every opportunity and Andy didn't know if he'd survive this new openly flirty attitude Sharon seemed to have.

It hadn't made it any better that she looked stunning.

He'd let his eyes stare greedily at her form over the rim of his coffee cup, appreciating the deep red dress she wore. Though the neckline was conservative, her arms were left bare and the hemline shorter than he was used to. Combined with a pair of high heels that seemed far more adventurous than the usual nondescript black ones she wore at work. Peep toed, and ridiculously high, they screamed designer, and he knew they probably cost a fortune but they made her legs look positively sinful. Sharon's hair was down, spilling over her shoulders and back in loose curls that seemed to somehow soften her. Her whole outfit was decidedly feminine and Andy realised it was meant to display the woman, rather than the police Captain.

Which suited him just fine.

When he had finally let his eyes crawl back up her body, his eyes collided with hers, and damned if he was going to be embarrassed about being caught looking. One delicate eyebrow lifted and he only smirked in response. Sharon moved in closer to him slowly, her movements seemed almost predatory and Andy basked in this new tantalising ambiance that was growing around them. She stopped an inch from him, enough to feel the warmth from her body, her fingers coming up to fiddle with his tie, then smooth the lapels of his suit jacket. Her perfume invaded his senses, a subtle scent that was both intoxicating and enticing. She smelt so fucking good, it was all he could do not to bury his face in the side of her neck and never surface.

_Maybe we should get going_, she had murmured, her voice huskier than normal and Andy suddenly had realised he had no idea what he was in for. Sure, he'd seen a number of different sides to Sharon Raydor, the mother side of her, the police captain, and least of all his friend Sharon, the woman whose guilty pleasure was action films and went to the baseball with him.

This side of her should be made criminal he had thought, as he watched her turn and leave the room to get her coat. Her hips had more of a sway than normal, and Andy had bitten the inside of his cheek when he realised it was only for his benefit.

Sharon Raydor was smooth as silk.

Shit, if she ever turned this charm on at work, she'd have all the guys eating out of the palm of her hand.

Probably even Sykes too.

Lucky for him, Sharon seemed to tone down whatever magic she was weaving as they left her place, his bubbly friend Sharon returning to him, as they chatted about his grandkids and as much as he loved that glimpse of seductress, he loved this side of her more. They argued good naturedly about the secrecy of Provenza's Christmas plans, speculating wildly as they reached Nicole's house. As his daughter met them outside, Sharon was giggling uncontrollably and he was grinning at her, proud at the fact he was the one to set her off.

He ignored Nicole's pointed looks as he greeted her, kissing her cheek and drawing her in for a quick hug. Andy was practically walking on air, as he then watched his Daughter pull Sharon in for a hug and Christmas greetings and it only got better as they made their way inside.

Instantly they were bombarded by two hyper children, bounding around their legs and squealing in delight at the sight of more presents. Sharon took it all in stride, as the boys grabbed her hands practically dragging her further into the house, eager to show off their loot so far. Andy left Sharon to them as he moved to speak to his daughter's husband and put the presents under the Christmas tree. By the time he made it back to the lounge room, Sharon and Will, his youngest grandson, seemed to be in a very serious conversation.

Sharon was kneeling on the ground bringing her eye level with Will, as he leant into her side. In his hands, an Iron Man action figure that Andy hadn't seen before, so he assumed it was one of his Christmas presents. He went and sat on the lounge, now in distance to hear the conversation, which naturally was about Iron Man. He grinned, as Sharon dazzled his grandson with her Marvel knowledge before he ran off to play Avengers with his brother.

"So Iron Man huh?" He smirks at her, "Who knew that Captain Raydor is a Marvel fan?"

"I'll have you know Lieutenant, I'm much more a DC fan." She spoke as a matter of fact, getting to her feet and crossing the room to sit next to him, "But Ricky loved the Avengers."

"Please tell me you had to dress up with him at Halloween? That maybe there's a Black Widow costume buried in your closet somewhere?" He leers at her.

"Hmm" She responds regarding him with cool eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He's about to retort when the ringing of Sharon's phone cuts through their happy flirty banter and Andy feels his heart sink.

Please don't let it be a body, he thinks.

Sharon mutters an apology, while digging for the offending device in her coat pocket and Andy steals himself for the inevitable, his eyes meeting Nicole's across the room (briefly you wonder how long she's been watching the two of you) and he can read the disappointment in them. Sharon nudges him, asking for his attention and when he looks at her, he doesn't need to know who is calling, because her whole face is alight, eyes twinkling and smile wide across her lips. She tilts the face of her phone towards him, and he looks at the display.

He grins, nodding his head to the back of the house, thanking god that it isn't work. "You can take it out back."

A small squeak of excitement bubbles from her throat, and he watches as Sharon practically bounces from her seat next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder briefly as she passes him.

"Rusty," He hears her answer, her tone so warm, full of love and joy and he's absolutely mesmerised by it.

He doesn't know how long he sits there for, just staring at the door way she walked out of but it's not till Nicole sits down beside him that he blinks, focusing back in on the room.

Nicole smiles at him softly, if not a bit smugly, "Still not dating?"

"Don't start," He groans at his daughter.

"I'm not starting," Nicole holds her hands up in surrender, before she sighs "I just want you to be happy Dad, and you're just… such a different man when you're around her. She brings out this softer side in you, that I can't ever remember seeing before. It's probably selfish of me, but I can't help but want to see you like this more."

"It's not selfish," He says quietly, feeling closer to his daughter now than he ever has and again, it was because of Sharon. He owed so much to Sharon, and it was almost laughable the predicament he found himself in, because he is truly and utterly bewitched by the former FID leader.

The worst part about it is that he hadn't even seen it coming, it had just happened.

He enjoyed spending time with her, he liked watching her interact with his family, he loves the fact that Nicole had gone to her for advice. It had been a slow and steady natural progression, except now he wants to physically be able to show his appreciation to her. To be able to touch her, to wrap his arms around her and pull her in close as he nuzzled his way under that mane of hair so he could press his lips against the side of her neck.

It is becoming an increasingly difficult task to remember why he can't.

But after this morning's interaction, maybe all that is changing.

"You're right," He confirms to his daughter, because he has to admit it to someone, and why not Nicole, "I want more. Except," He looks at Nicole pointedly, "It's complicated; she's my boss, but more than that. I don't want to risk our friendship, what we have at the moment is good and I'd rather have her in my life like this, than not at all."

"Aww Dad," Nicole coos back at him, "Who knew you were a big softie."

Andy shifts awkwardly, already feeling the embarrassment crawling up his neck.

"Yeah well, don't let it get out okay."

"My lips are sealed," Nicole promises, leaning into his side a little and automatically his arm comes up wrapping around her. They sit quietly watching the boys play with their new toys and occasionally laughing at their antics, it fills Andy with a sense of peace and belonging, something he had given up on finding long ago and sometimes thought maybe he didn't deserve.

"I love you." He whispers, pressing a brief kiss to the top of his daughters head, hoping she'll understand just how thankful he is that she's let him into her life like this again.

"I love you too," Her response comes easy as she moves to stand, "And you better go check on your lady friend."

He finds her leaning back against the porch railing, focused on her phone that's still in her hands. She looks up at the sound of his footsteps, and it's all he can do to keep breathing as the most beautiful smile takes over her face (even if it is a bit watery).

"They're all sending me photos," She says in a way of explanation, lifting the phone in her hand.

"Oh yeah?" He smiles back, moving to stand beside her, deliberately bumping their shoulders together, "So Rusty's having a good time then."

Sharon hums in confirmation, and swipes her fingers across the screen of her phone a couple of times, "It even snowed this morning."

Then he's looking at a picture of all three of Sharon's children, all bundled up in winter jackets and rosy cheeked in the snow. Rusty is standing in the middle of Emily and Ricky, their arms all around each other grinning broadly at the camera. It's the kind of picture he can see sitting in a frame on Sharon's desk at work.

"All my kids," She murmurs in a shaky whisper, her tone so proud that it makes a heavy lump of emotion settle in his throat.

"They look happy," He says, not quite knowing what to say because he knows she's missing her children something fierce right now, and he wishes there was something he could do for her. But he's never really been good at comforting people.

Except it would seem, when it comes to Sharon, for some reason he seems to do okay with her (and you're not really sure what that could mean other than being ridiculously in love with her), so he decides to go with his gut. Lifting his arm, he wraps it around her shoulders and Sharon all but falls into his side. She snuggles in close, head almost tucked under his chin and he can't help but notice how perfect they fit together. His hand moves from her shoulder then, reaching up to tangle in dark loose curls, fingers brushing the nap of her neck as she hums in contentment.

The sound echoes through his chest, twisting at his already tethered heart and he knows this wasn't the way she was supposed to spend her Christmas, but he thinks maybe it hasn't turned out so bad. There is still a conversation they need to have about what's in store for them in the future, but that's not important now, he's happy to just go along at the pace Sharon wants to set.

"Thank you Andy," She murmurs what feels like hours later, all concept of time lost to him.

"You're welcome," He smiles, pressing his lips to the crown of her head and he can't help but wonder what next year's Christmas might bring.

_fin_


End file.
